Hey Onyx
by ninjakit
Summary: This is about a character that I made up and it is rated T because the characters will say bad words and so will I. It takes place after the Giant war.
1. Leo's Idea

**This is my story of Onyx, Hades' daughter and lieutenant only Nico and Chiron know about her at first.**

**This is my character so try not to kill me with questions I will try to explain her as best as I can**

**Onyx- has black hair one red eye one black eye. She fights with a pair of claws that are connected to leather fingerless gloves, she likes black (of course) can't stand Aphrodite girls can summon the dead paralyze people and she can tell the persons demi-god parent (if they are a demi-god) she can also conjure black fire. She is talented in the skill of shadow traveling and never gets tired even going long distances, is deathly (hehe deathly) loyal to her friends and hates when someone teases her friends or Nico. If you have any questions or things you think I should mention please tell me (in a nice way please I am a very sensitive ninjakit)**

**I will also be making another character he will be a son of Poseidon, and I need ideas for names.**

**(Onyx's POV)**

" Nico I swear if you don't get out of my room I will dump you in the River Lethe and not feel guilty about it." He was in my room again I thought I told him this before. He rolls his eyes and takes a step so he was right outside my door then said "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to camp with me this summer." "Yeah fine sure whatever just go away right now I'm busy we had this whole plane crash and I need to get these spirits under control." I pick up my gloves that have Celestial Bronze claws infused in them then walk past Nico ignoring his mini happy dance right in front of my door (boys are so weird)

It takes forever to get the spirits under control but we manage it. Then when I get back to dad's palace Nico tells me that camp starts tomorrow and I have to pack or he'll let Persephone do it and last time she packed anything for me it had millions of flowers on it so I did what Nico told me to do just this once. The next day I woke up early which is so unlike me, but I did so I made myself some food avoiding all flowers and all cereal because you never know what's in there. I made some toast and nibbled on it as Nico walked in muttering a tired hello to me, I nodded to him and continued to nibble slowly until there was nothing left then got all my stuff together. Hades was up and told me good bye and that he'd take care of all my jobs until the fall when I came back. I waved then shadow traveled with Nico me following him, we appeared in a cabin with black walls two black fans and a few bunk beds. He looked at me and asked "You like it?" "Yeah" I replied then picked the top bunk in the corner for myself. After we had settled in Nico said "C'mon I want you to meet some of my friends." Oh yeah I had to communicate with people this summer. Apparently I looked nervous because Nico said "don't worry they are all good people mostly and I told them about you so they've had a few days to prepare." I reluctantly got up and left the cabin.

"First things first" he said dragging me the beach, where a blond girl and a raven-haired boy were lying on the sand. I was going to tell Nico that we shouldn't mess with them while they probably wanted time alone but he yelled "hey guys meet the new camper" then almost immediately he gets hit in the face with a ball of water. I duke so it doesn't hit me as well then say "hey boy watch where you throw those things", "sorry I only meant to hit him." The boy obviously a son of Poseidon gives a lazy smile and I say to him "don't worry I was about to wack him anyway" Nico gets up mumbling something but I ignore it going over to the happy couple and holding my hand out to shake with theirs'. The blond smiles warmly and shakes my hand saying "I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and seaweed brain right here is Percy Jackson son of P-", "Poseidon, right?" "Yeah it was pretty obvious wasn't it?" Annabeth said laughing and after a bit Percy and I laughed along with her, then I introduced myself "My name is Onyx Pluto daughter of Hades nice to meet you." Then Percy asked me "you wanna sit with us?" "Are you sure I'm not intruding?" "No no your fine we were waiting for my brother anyway" So I sat and Nico sat next to me and we talked for a good bit on random topics when they asked about my claws I gladly showed them only boasting a little. Percy thought they were plain awesome and Annabeth kept trying to figure out how the worked not listening when I told her they were just cool that way, when she gave up to finding the secret of the gloves I put them back on and patted her back. We suddenly hear screams from camp and run quickly to see the Hephaestus cabin on fire and Percy sighed calling on some water to put the fire out once it was out Annabeth asked one of the girls from the Hephaestus cabin said not very surprised "Well we were talking about paper airplanes and Leo got an idea." As she said that a boy about my age ran out with his arm on fire but he didn't seem to notice as he yelled to his brothers and sisters "Hey guys what if we-""NO!" They yelled back and the fire on his arm went out as he was rejected but he smiled again as he saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I. He ran over and started talking about paper airplanes and I waited for him to burst into flames again but he seemed to have gotten himself under control. "And you are?" He asked giving me a flirty look I quickly put out that fire (see what I did there yeah it was bad) "Uh my name is Onyx and no I will not go out with you sorry." I give him a too bad so sad look and shrugged my shoulders, he pouted then sighed liked he was expecting it then smirked as we hear a fight break out. A boy yelled "Clarisse, fuck off before I make you." "Who's that?" I asked seeing a boy that looked a little like Percy who speaking of answered my question "that Onyx would be my younger brother."

**So those of you who haven't read my stories I don't usually write this much so please don't be too mad if some of the next chapters are a little shorter than this I'm a new writer and this was one of my great ideas. Flames will not be accepted if you do not head this rule you will be called out your comment posted on my next post and I will tell you the same thing that I will say right now. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. If I wanted a nasty comment I would ask my brother to give me money. Oh any by the way I need and first and last name for a son of Poseidon and please be original no Smiths or Johns or anything mundane like that.**

**Keep your claws in young kits**

**-Ninjakit **


	2. Hellounds on steroids

**Oh my gods i am soooooo sorry about how late this is i had the worst writers block ever and my brother had to go back to collage so i was a little uninspired oh go check out a really awesome person's fanfic. It's called *gets out notes and clears throat* Goode High School Marching Band by pmarvin **

Chapter 2

"That… is my brother." Percy said sighing and walked over to where the boy and the angry girl were about to fight. I hope he was going over to break them up I don't want anyone to get hurt, but Percy calls over to them "Walter no fighting you don't want to get in trouble again." Again? This happens often? But anyway Nico introduced us and he acted like he didn't really give a flying fuck, and I don't really know if I should be upset about that or not. By his attitude I knew that I would not get along with this kid, after that Walter walked away and Nico showed me some other places around camp (my favorite being the sword arena). Later there was a campfire it was amazing but all the kids were whispering about me because I was Hades kid, I tried not to let it bother me but it was hard when they stared at me. I ended up going back to the cabin. I read for a few minutes but I couldn't keep my eyes open so I fell asleep within the half hour.

I had a dream, lucky me. I didn't usually have dreams in the underworld and I had lived there for most of my life, anyway though this dream was odd it had this dragon/draken like creature struggling in chains. And whenever it would try to get out of them the chains would glow green and hurt the creature. I wanted to help this creature but I woke up before I could try. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about the dream until I learned more about it but I would see if Chiron knew anything about the kind of creature it was, so I walked to the big house hoping to avoid the other campers but when I got there I was more surprised than anything else. Because there talking to Chiron about a dragon/draken creature was Walter I have to say I almost flipped my lid.

"Sir it was blue it didn't have any wings that I could see so I think it was more of a serpent and it was chained up with Greek fire hurting it whenever it moved I need a quest to go save it" ok first of all Walter just described the dragon from my dreams perfectly second of all I want a quest. Chiron noticed that I was here and waved his hand for Walter to stop talking about the subject. "Yes Onyx?" he asked very warmly and I said to him "I was going to tell you about the dream I had but it looks like someone beat me to the punch." I gave Walter a steely look and he returned it. "Well I got here first so you just scamper off little girl." Walter said his chin up. "Excuse me!" Onyx screeched indignantly and she felt dark power swirl around her "Little girl there you're wrong Walter." She spat out his name as the power whispered to hit him but before she could act on it Chiron trotted over between them and said "there is no reason that you two can't share this quest so stop fighting." His voice shook Onyx out of the deadly mood but she was still mad. "Go on a quest with her is that such a good idea?" Walter asked trying not to offend the daughter of Hades, again. But Chiron told them it would work out fine as long as they didn't try to kill each other and after a few insults and packing up a few things they were sent out on their way some campers waving behind them. Percy and Annabeth leaned against Thaila's pine tree and they both smiled knowingly "What are you guys smiling about its kinda creepy?" Nico asked Percy and Annabeth just laughed at Nico who had no idea why they were laughing.

While Onyx and Walter were on their way to the place they were supposed to go they had seemed to get over their mutual hatred for each other and started asked questions about the other. "So you live in the underworld?" "Uh yeah but it's actually pretty fun there well when I don't have to do chores." Onyx said scratching the back of her neck embarrassed "What chores do you have to do?" "well whenever there is a new big group of deceased I have to make sure Charon is doing his job and that no one interferes with the natural flow of things and I have to take care of Cerberus because he likes to play games like fetch and tag. He's actually really nice when you get used to him I think he would really like you." Onyx rambled glad that he wasn't judging her because she had lived around dead people for most of her life. Walter proceeded to tell her about his life about how normal it had seemed before he had started noticing things. Everything was looking fine until they heard a growl, Walter took out his sword it being a lot like Percy's besides the fact that it wasn't a pen it was a marker. And instinctively Onyx's claws slid out of their sheaths they didn't have fun to marvel each other's weapons when two hellhounds leaped out one stopping in front of them the other one leaping for Walter he barely got out of the way in time the hellhound growled and I noticed something these weren't regular hellhounds no no they looked like hellhounds on steroids they were at least 5x bigger than most hellhounds but even though they were very big I shrugged my leather jacket off and leaped for the one that had gone for Walter who speaking of was right next to me ready to help while I slashed the hellhounds front leg Walter got his other leg then had to keep the other one busy so it wouldn't get me while I was fighting the first hellhound by the time I sank my claws into its neck Walter just finished the one he was fighting. We sit down panting slightly "Good job Onyx you fought really well." "You weren't too bad yourself dude." I gave him a fist bump (with my claws in of course) and we set up camp for the night.


End file.
